


Mother & Son.

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Giving the people what they want.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> ****MENTION OF ABUSE****

**KEITH CHAPTER-**

***IMPLIED ABUSE**

Keith had been suffering from nightmares his whole life. 

But that wasn't what he was really thinking about that at the moment as he had just met his mom for the first time, nearly died, and was now stuck on a flying, (floating? , gliding?) beast.

He really needed some sleep and even though he knew that the chances of having nightmares at some point throughout his sleep. Although he hoped at that point Krolia would be asleep at that point.

Although Krolia wasn't quite tired enough to sleep she had enough on her mind.

Krolia had watched Keith fall into a much needed sleep. He seemed peaceful enough. She stared at him. It was so weird seeing her son, years later. He was basically an adult in earth time. And she had only seen him for the first few months of his life. 

She seemed watched her son as he tensed up in his sleep.

Which alarmed her.

She did the only thing she could think of, she woke him up. 

Keith bolted up quickly, panting. His eyes wide in embarrassment. 

"I-I'm sorry, I have nightmares sometimes and did I wake you up?"

"No Keith, you didn't wake me up."

It was silent for a moment before Krolia had asked, "Keith what's wrong? You're clearly shooken up."

Keith had just looked at her like she was crazy. He hesitated before realizing that their was going no way she  _wasn't_  going to catch on.

"I, uh, had a pretty crappy childhood."

"And I am sorry for that Keith."

"It wasn't exactly your fault, you couldn't have stopped it anyways."

"Stopped what exactly?" Now he _really_  had her attention.

...

 "I, uh, was hurt. A-a long time ago" He breathed in deeply, "And sometimes I have nightmares. I mean I have nightmares like everyone else, in this line of work how can you not. But sometimes some stuff from before my trip to space comes back." He looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh Keith i'm so sorry". She had reached over to hug him, "I'm sorry I left, i'm so sorry I wasn't their for you."

"But you wanted to back didn't you?"


	2. Scars

Krolia had many scars.

All line throughout her back, arms, and sides. Some deeper than others.

 Keith had seen a few of her scars here and their but never saw the extent of it.

But then one day they had been training. Krolia's clothes had torn and revealed her back side covered in scars.

So they had decided to take a break.

Keith hadn't seen how many she really had and was taken back. It had showed him just how long she had been fighting. 

Sure he clearly hadn't been fighting at long as his mother but he knew war. He had been in plenty of fights. Had his share of scars. He had his own stories but had never heard of others beside the paladins. But for the most part he'd had been their for that.

And being the curious-yet-socially-awkward person he is, he decided on quietly asking. 

"So, uh, what kind of battles have you been in?"

To which Krolia had just given him a soft smile and said, "You are curious about my scars, aren't you?"

Keith had just nodded. 

"Keith, I have been in many fights. Each scar has it's own story. You'd have to ask for one individually."

"Oh, okay. Can we sit?"

Krolia gave him a smile and a nod. 

So they sat for hours while Krolia had recounted stories from her time fighting.


	3. Family

It was a terrible vision. 

Keith hadn't known she'd saw it. He was asleep.

It was a vision of a young Keith at his fathers grave.

It had made Krolia upset. If Keith had been awake he could've figured that out fast.

Krolia was upset. Not only had the love of her live died, but her son was also left alone in the process.

As she had spent time with him she saw the effects of it. Throughout further sights through time, and mannerisms he had.

He tended to be alone, both in the visions and in the modern time. He had a hard time trusting people. He had a hard time trusting Krolia. It broke her heart.

Then a truly terrifying vision came through Keith that shook her.

The vision of the authorities telling a young Keith that his only family left, wouldn't be coming back. Then as time went on she'd witness the memories Keith had of the foster families he had. Then nice and the not so nice ones.

She'd known this information for about two months before she had sat down and talked with him about it.

He didn't want to talk about it. 

And then he let everything slip. 

He spoke about how mad he was at it. How it made him a lonely person. How much trouble it had gotten him in. How much he anger and sadness that came from it. 

It was the first time he experienced sadness around her.

Then later that night while he was asleep, she had silently cried. The wolf had laid by her side. 

The talk had brought them closer.

Sure Keith had continued to be closed off, but she learned that at this point in his life it was just part of his nature. At least now she was able to pry it out of him.

She also begun sharing her more personal experiences.

They continued to honor Keith's father.

They grew closer for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for other chapters? Comment them below.  
> I have a klance one-shot book as well. So I take suggestions for that as well.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by - @ Brian Smith on Ao3
> 
> WARNING: ABUSE

\--

The flash of light went past their faces. 

Another chance to get to know more about each other.

 

 

_An all too familiar sound of feet rang in Keiths ears. He knew exactly what was happening._

_He knew at one point this may happen._

_Truth be told he wasn't emotionally ready for it._

_"Keith!" The voice rang throughout the building, taunting him. "I heard what happened at the school today, I did not send you there to make a fool of yourself!"_

_He really tried his best not to fight in school, but he couldn't fight back at home. There was only so much bullying he could take in a day anyway._

_Keith knew this wasn't how a person should be. An adult shouldn't act this way._

_Yet Keith could recall the sound of feet, something that was a warning to run away._

_But here it was, and it was playing all over again. He could do nothing, now it was just a memory._

_Keith had thought he learned not to listen to the verbal abuse._  

_He tried not to be tied down by the physical abuse._

_Yet, the memory of it all had left him hurting again._

 

 

 

As the visions faded away Krolia turned to look for Keith. She hadn't known. 

Looking at him now scared her. He was on the ground sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. He looked terrified.

She leaned down to attempt to comfort him. Sitting on the ground near him.

"Keith. . ." She began.

"I am fine. I lived." He murmured softly, already knowing what she might say.

"This isn't fine. No one should have to treat another living breathing being in this way. You can talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"Please Keith." She nearly begged, "At least explain to me what had happened?"

Keith sighed, bringing his knees towards his face, leaning his head into them. He started shakily, "W-when I was about six dad died. I was put in foster care, it's where children under eighteen are put if there is no living relative that wants to take care of you. The foster care stuff is shit. It sounds like a good idea but it's the government that gives money to foster parents to take care of the kids, a lot of the caretakers are doing it for the money. My total time there wasn't enjoyable a bit. Either people would care and try to help or the exact opposite. And, when I was eight there was a man who had been taking care of me. He took everything seriously, and he, he was cruel." 

"Oh, Keith." Krolia came closer.

"He would yell at me, telling me I wasn't wanted." Tears appear at the memory as he rambled, "Everything about staying with him was horrible. I was hurt at the school I attended to for the first time. When I tried to fight back I'd get in trouble with the school. When I got in trouble he'd -Make the bruising worse."

The tears finally fell. They had been repressed for so long, too long. Krolia just cradled her son making sure he felt like she cared. 

"Keith," She spoke softly, " I want you to know that everyone you know who is looking out for you. You spoke of Voltron, they care, I care, the people you met who have fought for you by your side. They care."

He eventually calmed down, staying in her arms, not moving.

This is what he wanted. 

His wolf had woken up and came closer, snuggling up against the two.

Keith closed his eyes. He thought to himself about the events leading to this moment. He thought of Earth, with Adam and Shiro, Voltron the team of the first people who had grown to know him, and each and every rebellion. He thought of now with his mother and furry companion. He was grateful. 

_"I think that is family"_

He smiled to himself before falling fast asleep, thinking about how far he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters comment any below!


	5. Bullying

Keith and Krolia had been walking around for a bit, looking for food and something to light a fire with. Then a flash of light came and blinded the two. Another series of memories appear. 

_Keith was there, he was young, appearing to be around the age of seven, and, he looked like he was trying his best not to be upset. Two boys were picking at him. They called him names and teased him about his height and his introverted ways. It was unsettling for Keith of course, and because of this, he lashed out._

_Keith yelled back at the two boys, saying that they were, "Being stupid."_

_"What would your family say if they saw you acting like bafoons." Keith had said, he knew that anyone related to them would be disappointed._

_"Wouldn't you like to know! Yours must've left you for a reason!" One had yelled back._

_At that, Keith started crying and threw a punch towards the kid, hitting him square in the face._

_The argument went on for a while before someone noticed the kids were arguing. The adults had quickly broken them up, sending the children towards the principal's office._

_Keith's foster parent had come in, disappointed. They had faith in Keith but they noticed that he was tended to pick the violent side of things._

_Not long after that child protective services came to drop him off at another family's home, where the cycle repeats itself again. The memories flash throughout the years at a couple of different settings with the same outcome._

It was anger that Krolia saw in her son's eyes.

"Keith, are you okay?" She had carefully asked.

"Yes. Just frustrated. Don't mind that," He paused looking up at her, "They were jerks."

"That's a lot of jerks."

He scoffed, "I know right. You'd think with that logic that people would catch on about not being idiots."

She turned her head towards him, "Why did they hurt you?"

"I don't know. At first, it was because I was short and pale. Everyone thought I was sick or something. They were kids who didn't like the non-existent germs. Then it was because I was smarter than everyone or something. They considered me as a nerd. I honestly don't know why people think that way, it's good to be smart. Then it was because I was gay. Then it was a mix of that and me always being the odd one out, etc. Just stupid stuff." Keith reasoned, face a mix of anger and confusion.

Krolia didn't think any of that was wrong and wanted to understand more. "Wanna talk about it?"

He sighed, "Sure, why not."

Krolia smiled, she was finally starting to gain Keith's trust. And at the moment nothing mattered more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made a discord for Klance shippers, to talk, share memes, etc. so if you want to join comment below asking for a link.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters please comment them below.


	6. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: KLANCE

"So, I'd like to hear more about the paladins of Voltron, what are they like?" Krolia spoke as they walked.

"Uh, well there's Shiro, he's the leader and he's kinda like a brother to me, he's strong and clever. Then there is Hunk, he's basically the sweetheart of the group, he makes really good food and he's really smart. Then Pidge, she's kinda become like my little sister, she's sarcastic and probably one of the smartest humans ever. There is Princess Allura, who is pretty and also very clever, she's a great strategist. Last, there's Lance, he likes teasing me and stuff but he's a good person, he kinda keeps the whole team together and is really good with people. . . Oh! and he acts like he  is the best sometimes and that gets him in trouble a lot." Keith stopped and Krolia could see the tips of his ears turn pink. "I'm sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"There is no problem with that," Krolia gave him a reassuring smile, "I like to hear you speak.

"Oh, okay."

"So this Lance boy, does he only tease you?"

"Um, pretty much. He likes to pick at the others when they do something he thinks is stupid though."

Krolia gave a slight smirk. "He must like you then? I mean I've seen that between mates before."

Keiths face went red, "No, no, no," He looked at her wide-eyed.

"You're turning red young one. Is there a chance you like him as well? From what I saw in a few memories-"

"-I'm sorry Krolia, but I don't think I'm ready for talking about this kinda stuff with you yet."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I got to know you more."

"Me too, but maybe another day." Keith gave a sheepish smile.

"I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for future chapters then please suggest some down below.


	7. Mourning

They had just watched through several memories of Keith dad.

Now the cut was fresh for them both.

Sure, they had shared many memories of the man but when a storm is raging outside they had no distractions from the pain.

They curled together and sat, curled up to each other. They didn't need to say anything because everything was already out there and expressed. 

It was a sad occasion. They were bonding over the man they both love. Maybe they love him for different reasons but they knew he would be happy for them... For them reconnecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi sorry this is short, I've been low on ideas for this lately so if you have any suggestions so PLEASE if you have anything comment on what you want to see.


	8. Remembering

Keith had been told to never forget or block out the memories of him with his father. He never forgot. It was bittersweet remembrance that kept him going. And every year when it was time to reflect, he cried. He never wanted to cry, but he did anyways.

He woke up and was more quiet then normal, that worried Krolia.

'Was he okay?' was her thoughts all day.

He had looked pained and hadn't said a word, along with that it was almost nightfall. 

They sat in the cave having just finished their evening meal, when Krolia had come to the conclusion to say something to him.

"Keith?" She spoke softly, "You've hadn't said a word all day, what's wrong?"

She watched as his breath hitched and he just said, "Dad."

It hurt Krolia so much, she had left Earth to keep her family safe and at peace, now her son was in space near crying and the love of her life was long dead. She had to appear strong now, for Keith, but it was so damn hard. So she pulled him close.

Keith broke into tears arms wrapped around his mothers waist. Krolia frowned and combed her finger through his hair.

It would take some time, but now that they were together they would heal. 


	9. Coming home

It had felt like a lifetime ago, they hadn't seen Earth in so long. Krolia of course didn't know if this was a place to come home too in peace and happiness, and had no idea if the past memories of her spouse would pain her from staying there with Keith.

Keith on the other had was thrilled. He remembered all of his things he had left behind when going away that he missed. I mean, he would've never thought that this would become his job, let alone so quickly.

They had both spent so much time away from contact with everyone and were both glad that they could now speak with them. 

Although when speaking of Earth Keith hadn't missed they way his mothers face changed. He knew that it was going to be hard for her to adjust to everyone and the weight of traveling back home was going to be heavy on Krolia especially, in result of her departure.

So Keith had found her at a guarding post while the others slept.

"Hey, I know it's going to be hard for you but Earth is going to probably be a good thing for you." He had said.

Krolia sighed and smiled softly at her son, "I understand that, I just don't feel ready." 

"If you move quickly and don't think to hard about it, by the time it's happening you'll feel better. If you hesitate then you make it harder for yourself when the time comes."

"I know, i'm just glad I am not alone." 

"You'll never be."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your kudos and comments they are highly appreciated.
> 
> If you want to see more stories have some from these fandoms:  
> VOLTRON  
> STEVEN UNIVERSE  
> LOCKWOOD & CO.  
> ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM   
> SALLY FACE


End file.
